


loving could save me

by pumpkinless



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinless/pseuds/pumpkinless
Summary: Acxa misses her girlfriend when she's away for work.
Relationships: Acxa/Allura (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	loving could save me

**Author's Note:**

> i live in the happy post-series world where allura, queen of altea, and acxa, senior blade member, have a whirlwind romance aboard the atlas and when they marry acxa wears a flower crown and spends the rest of her life buying allura all the beautiful jewelry she deserves

Acxa pulls her head back with a sharp gasp and looks up, a satisfied smirk breaking across her face even though she's panting still to regain her breath. Allura's legs tremble--she has one leg hitched up, right knee thrown over Acxa's shoulder to make room between her thighs. She didn't even unbutton her blouse; or, rather, Acxa didn't give her time to mess around with such inconsequential things when the important goal was to kiss Allura senseless and get her off as quickly as possible. A week without tasting her is too long.

She can hardly hear Allura over the sound of her own heart beating, not until Acxa turns her head and kisses the inside of her thigh. Her face is wet and she smears it right back onto Allura's skin.

"Oh," Allura whispers weakly.

Acxa's mouth turns deadly and sucks a bruise in the same spot. Allura moans, too loud, and Acxa has to scold her. "Hush," she murmurs because they are, after all, still in a closet. The AI that runs the Atlas ship would never override Allura's command to lock the door to the tiny room, but the flimsy metal is far from soundproof.

Allura sighs and flexes her foot behind Acxa's back. Her legs seem steadier now, able to hold her weight, but Acxa does not feel prepared to end this encounter. They only have a few precious moments before Acxa has to dash from one mission with the Blades to another. Krolia will already be waiting for her in the ship hangar but Acxa had snuck away to find Allura instead of turning up for their departure on time. The worst that could happen is Krolia leaves without her, and Acxa has the distinct advantage of being cousins with the second in command of the organization. Keith would never fire her.

Acxa drags her hand up Allura's left leg under the guise of soothing her and she shoots a look at the time on her wrist communicator. Eleven doboshes until departure. The hangar is five doboshes away.

Acxa licks her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/disloyalpunk)


End file.
